


Spooky Month/FNF Headcanons

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Friday Night Funkin' Mods, Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Headcanon, that's it. don't want don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: I love Spooky Month but I really don't know much about many of the characters, plus I really love other people's headcanons so I'm making one for myself!Keep in mind these are headcanons, which means they're not canon, just things I believe are/could be true. Each character tag will be its own chapter but I might also add more (characters OR fandoms depending on how this fic does!)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 72





	1. Pump

-Pump's bilingual, having learned English in school and from moving to America; his mother tongue is Spanish, but he doesn't use it often because Skid can't understand him.

-The reason he likes wearing his costume isn't just because he's a fan of the spooky, but because he's a bit self-conscious of how he looks, and the big mask hides it.

-His birthday is on June 30th. At the time of Unwanted Guest, he's almost 8 years old.

-He's from a less-fortunate family. They love him, but sometimes they can't afford necessities, which is when he's hanging out with Skid and Lila.

-He's the one who invented the Spooky Dance while trying to imitate a mantis.

-Pump has an inhuman level of curiosity. He wants to do and try and see everything just for the sake of "what would happen if this happened?".

-He's described by Lila as "precocious". She believes he may have high-functioning autism or something similar, but he's very happy and healthy, so she doesn't let that concern her.

-The blue color in his eyes contains hypnosis power, which he discovered after staring at a stray cat too long-- it started doing the Spooky Dance because that's what was on his mind.

-Being good friends with the Eyes of the Universe, he decided not to "steal" Monster from Skid.

-In Week 2, he swapped his tooth-print mask for a more flexible one that he could sing in, which he enjoys just as much as his normal Spooky Month one.

-He wrote South, but he secretly thinks that Skid's song is much better because it's longer.

-He thinks the Mom is very pretty, which makes Daddy Dearest intimidating by proxy.

-Pump met Pico while out on the street looking for Skid. They're on good terms, seeing each other like brothers, but he doesn't know anything about Pico being a hitman.

-He doesn't hate the Boyfriend, but he's very rude to Skid because he's the shortest out of all of them, which makes Pump more inclined to beat him.

-The Girlfriend is very kind and motherly to them, but she doesn't know what Spooky Month is; his opinion of her is a bit mixed.

-His favorite videogame is Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.

-His favorite food is cheesecake-- and everyone he tells this is surprised.

-His least favorite food is meatloaf, which nobody pays much mind to.

-He wishes he could be better friends with Roy and Ross. He's secret friends with Robert, but neither of them have told anyone else.


	2. Skid

-Skid's birthday is on October 30th, but he likes to celebrate it a day after.

-He moved around a lot when he was younger, but finally got to stay in one spot when he met Pump, and that's where he lives now.

-They met one year prior to the first Spooky Month video, during Skid's first Halloween in his new home.

-Skid has much more of an affinity for the spooky than Pump does, and wears his costume because he wants to meet spooky things and become one of them.

-He's trying to learn Spanish so he can make it easier for Pump to talk to him, and the longest sentence he knows is _"¡Eres una cabeza de calabaza naranja!"_

-He wants to have the same haircut that Lila does, so he's trying to grow out the bowl cut he has now.

-His feelings toward Pump have developed into a crush, but he isn't sure what to do about it. He's keeping that a secret until he figures out how love works.

-He doesn't know who his father is, which is why he's taken such a liking to Monster. He's nice, big, and spooky-- everything he wants in a role model.

-Skid has a distaste towards Ross, who is easily the biggest threat between the Hatzgang. He knows Roy hates him, but he isn't sure why. 

-He loves his mom, and she loves him. They have a very strong relationship and he works hard to keep her from feeling down.

-He doesn't like the Boyfriend, who bullies him because he's a small kid. That's why he and Pump worked so hard to try and win.

-Spookeez was his song, and he secretly likes Pump's song a lot more because it's easier to sing.

-He only knows who Pico is through Pump; they've never spoken to each other.

-Daddy Dearest thinks he's super cute, almost like a son, which Skid is overjoyed by.

-Mom doesn't care much for him, not that she dislikes him, but that she just prefers Pump.

-He loves Girlfriend, because of how sweet and spooky she is. They've made very good friends.

-His favorite video game is Luigi's Mansion.

-His favorite food is Twix bars, though they're rarely in Kevin's candy cans.

-His least favorite food is stew of any kind-- he says it's because all the flavors mush into gross corn.

-His favorite person is a tie between Pump and Lila.


	3. Ross

-Ross's chillness is a result of being so stressed out it's inverted into apathy. He does poorly in school and it results in general distaste for everything.

-His birthday is September 3rd. As of Unwanted Guest, he's 14 years old.

-His parents are divorced, and his father lives two hours away from his mother. He visits him every other weekend.

-There's a feeling of guilt in him that he caused his father to leave, even though it's only because his parents had differing goals in life.

-His last name is Zachary, which is part of his trio's codename.

-He has a huge crush on Roy, and though he's told Robert, he's terrified to make any moves on him.

-He also thinks Rob's older sister Susie is cute, but prefers to admire her from afar.

-Ross came out to his mom between The Stars and Unwanted Guest, but hasn't got the nerves to tell his dad. He has a preference for guys.

-He takes an interest in learning things, mostly scientific in nature, but also branches out to social/historical topics because it calms him down.

-He's awful at math, and constantly makes jokes about it being a result of his bisexuality.

-His friend circle is limited to Roy and Robert, and his nerdiness and tendency to overshare makes it difficult for him to widen it.

-He knows who Lila is-- she's good friends with his mother. He tends to avoid her whenever possible, even though she knows nothing of the bullying.

-Ever since Roy let it slip that his uncle abuses him, he tries to be very gentle in an effort to get him help. He even called the police, but they didn't have any evidence against the uncle, and so he got off Scot-free.

-After meeting Eyes, he's noticed that his eyes become blue when he focuses on his emotions; he tries to stay logical so he doesn't do something dangerous.

-He's very close friends with Robert, as well as a distant cousin of his.

-He plays piano, which is something his mother forced him to do to try and make him friends. It didn't work-- but he still plays for fun.

-His favorite video game is Night in the Woods.

-His favorite food is _pasta primavera,_ which his mother makes often.

-His least favorite food is canned peas.

-He's the only one out of all three boys who's ever made out with someone-- and he refuses to tell them who. (It was a girl in his 2nd period named Rachel.)


	4. Robert

-Robert has the most stable home life out of all three of the Hatzgang.

-He also tends to be the "mom friend", which he blames on his mom making him do it. She doesn't; it's out of his own kindness.

-His birthday is on June 4th; at the time of Unwanted Guest, he's barely 15.

-He's the oldest out of all three boys, further driving his inner caretaker.

-His last name is Ashe, which makes up part of the trio's codename.

-His green hoodie belonged to his father. He gifted it to Robert for his 12th birthday and he wears it constantly.

-His sister is Susie, the girl from "The Stars"; she's two years older than he is and treats him like a young child.

-He has perfect pitch. Roy likes to use him as a pitchpipe, which he's embarrassed by (but still flattered).

-He tries to be Ross's wingman, but Ross makes it difficult because he's petrified of talking to Roy.

-The dark circles under his eyes are actually makeup; Robert considers himself a "closet emo" and dresses accordingly.

-He tends to space out, rarely even daydream, but usually it's because he has a song stuck in his head.

-His favorite song is a tie between [Composer Struggles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mTyN8k3ldw) and [Be Calm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWaEGFzyvs0).

-He's cis and straight, but he has no judgement against anyone who isn't.

-He'd rather let somebody talk about their problems to him, rather than ask him to solve them. He tends to be a sink.

-The mom-friend-ness stems from a time he distanced himself from a close friend, and she ended up taking her own life. He feels awful about it, but believes in not dwelling on the past, and instead goes out of his way to make sure people he knows are cared for so it doesn't happen again.

-When Roy let it slip that his uncle abused him, he was the one to tell him that it wasn't right. He's done research on the man, and he's on the local police force, as well as extremely wealthy.

-He's aware that Pump's home life is less than ideal, as well as that Pump tends to be a bit antisocial, so he's gone behind Roy and Ross's back to become friends with him.

-Lila knows him as her next-door neighbor, and he feels an irrational amount of fear towards her.

-After meeting Eyes, he's noticed that his eyes glow blue when he gets super angry, so it's influenced him to keep a lid on his temper.

-His favorite video game is Bendy and the Ink Machine.

-His favorite food is cheese pizza, and his least favorite food is cooked asparagus.

-He and Ross are 4th cousins, which he found out while messing around on Ancestry one time.


	5. Roy

-He's a little messed up. That's not a headcanon, it's just my opener.

-Roy's birthday is on November 23rd. He's 14 during Unwanted Guest.

-This also makes him the youngest out of all three boys.

-His last name is Thompson, which is part of the trio's codename. It was originally the "ATZgang", but Roy's suggestion to throw on an H because of their hats was what finalized it.

-He's neglected by his mother, who often throws him outside or in his room as "punishment" for doing anything that ticks her off-- which is just about everything. He often ends up spending the night at Robert's house for that reason.

-His uncle also sexually abuses him, though he had no idea it was wrong. If anything, he considered his uncle a safespace until Robert told him otherwise, and it crushed him.

-He doesn't want Ross or Robert to "baby" him just because he's got some messed-up family, and their attempts to help him are often rebuffed. It makes him extremely lonely, but he feels like he has no other option.

-In an effort to take his mind off his home life, he took up singing as a hobby, and, according to Robert, sounds really good! Ross has offered to play accompaniment for him if he ever wants to.

-The reason he bullies Skid and Pump is because he's jealous of Lila and how sweet and kind she is. He thinks they take her for granted, and has it twisted in his mind that he's teaching them a lesson.

-He met Robert and Ross in the cafeteria on the first day of 7th grade-- and they're nearly inseparable now.

-He's secretly terrified of Pump because he has connections with the Eyes, and it still shows up in nightmares. Even so, he's honestly kind of happy that it so severely injured his uncle, because it gave him time to plan revenge.

-Roy's been questioning his sexuality since shortly after The Stars, though he's not entirely sure where he stands.

-His eyes are naturally blue, so he's never noticed that they glow. In fact, he's not even aware that contact with Eyes gave him powers.

-He notices that Ross tends to be either standoffish around him or clingy, and he wishes that he could just pick one and stick with it.

-He doesn't enjoy playing video games as much as the other boys do, but he still does it as it's the easiest way to hang out.

-His favorite video game is Mario Kart, and his favorite track is Piranha Plant Slide.

-His favorite food is spaghetti.

-He doesn't have a least favorite food-- he just likes to have something to eat.

-He's a bit closer to Robert than he is Ross, just because he tends to be more understanding and "vent-able".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, Hatzgang finished! Hopefully y'all enjoyed these ones, although now I gotta write some for the other characters that have, like, 20 total seconds of screentime. 8I


	6. Kevin "the Kandy"

-Kevin is actually a pretty sweet guy. He's just burnt out from the Spookeez.

-His name is Kevin Bones, and the "the Kandy" came from Skid and Pump calling him that. He doesn't know why, but he can't stop them.

-His birthday is November 16th. In Unwanted Guest, he's 29.

-He's been working in the candy store for seven years, and only since The Stars has he come to disike the job.

-The reason Officer John calls him "son" isn't him being an old man-- he's really Kevin's father. He stops in every other day for a bag of suckers.

-He's got a bit of disdain for Officer Jack. He doesn't know why, he just rubs him the wrong way.

-The Hatzgang visit him surprisingly often, and always with the same requests-- A bag full of lemon-flavored things for Roy, Snickers and Butterfinger bars for Ross, and Sour Patch Kids and Raisinets for Robert.

-He's gotten acquainted pretty well with all three boys, and he's started giving Roy a little extra candy "just because".

-Even though Skid and Pump always come in asking for candy cans, he never really holds it against them. They're just too sweet, and he can't find it in himself to be firm.

-Kevin's favorite movie is "The Greatest Showman"; he used to want to run a circus and it makes him remember when he was younger.

-He's aromantic, and ace, in that he doesn't pursue relationships. He's perfectly content to be working the counter.

-He and Lila went to the same school as kids, and they have a pleasant relationship together.

-When he met Eyes, he didn't look at it long enough for it to give him spooky eye powers, but he has noticed Pump's eyes glow blue from time to time.

-He didn't quite know what to make of it when the Spookeez dropped a suspicious package on his counter, and he's told them now to never bring anything else into his store.

-Most of his nights are spent watching musicals and either adoring them or nitpicking them, and sometimes both. He sees pointing out other's mistakes as a leisure activity.

-There's a strange man that comes into his store every now and then, with a bald head and square glasses, buying lemon-flavored candies and leaving without a word. He's considering banning the man, but he has to make a believable claim about him first.

-His favorite musical is The Addams Family; he revels in the fact that he can belt out [Alice's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70liF4N6D9E) with no effort.

-His favorite food is cheese of any kind, but he has a preference for cheddar.

-His least favorite food is turkey. 

-His favorite candy is Whoppers, but out of the ones he carries, he loves Sixlets.


	7. Lila

-Lila was never married-- she and Skid's father lived together, but they never got to have a wedding. She's also neglected to share that fact with Skid, because she doesn't really need him shouting about that in school.

-Her birthday is on July 20th. She's 29 in Unwanted Guest. 

-Her last name is Parker, which is also Skid's last name. Shocker.

-She works Monday-Friday weeks in architecture, and lets Skid and Pump do Spooky Month things on the weekends.

-She and Kevin were close friends when they were in high school, but she moved away when they graduated. 

-When she moved back to the area, she met him again while taking her son and his friend out for candy. They're rekindling their friendship and she goes out of her way to stop by the store at least four times a month.

-Lila had a crush on Kevin back in high school, but she never told him because he said he was ace/aro many times. She's gotten over it, but she won't deny that he's still cute.

-She loved Skid's father very much, and it broke her heart when he disappeared. (Was it intentional, or is there something sp00ky going on? You decide!)

-Her son is very social, much like she was as a kid, but her parents rarely let her go out and play with other kids. She's retaliated by letting Skid have free rein on the weekends, which has been occasionally lethal.

-She's neighbors and good friends with Mrs. Zachary, Ross's mom. Ross himself tends to avoid her as much as possible, which she's mildly intrigued by.

-Skid loves playing video games with Pump, and often invites her to join them, which she does about half of the time. She's surprisingly good at Luigi's Mansion.

-She knows about Monster and its relationship with her boys; she's a bit intimidated by it, but she lets them go do spooky things regardless.

-Boyfriend and Girlfriend have seen her come and collect the Spookeez a few times. She's struck up conversation with GF, but BF tends to be standoffish.

-She's unaware of Pico's existence-- Pump and Skid just keep forgetting to introduce the two.

-Mommy and Daddy Dearest have seen her around, and she's rapped with Daddy twice-- and won and lost, in that order-. Mommy beat her pretty easily, and they're all three in a surprisingly friendly rivalry.

-Her architectural history is pretty impressive-- she's helped in building the Everything store, expanding Kevin's shop, and even has planned wings for her own house.

-Her glasses are only for close objects, such as her computer screen. She's slightly farsighted.

-She loves playing video games when she has the time. Her favorite one is What Remains of Edith Finch.

-Her favorite food is beef fajitas.

-Her least favorite food is Tuna Helper.

-All the various eldritch monsters the boys bring home? Perfectly normal, most of the time-- the only thing that's ever truly scared her was when they brought home a baby rattler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay so i reread this and i think i need to clarify somethin real quick but  
> "baby rattler" is not a toy  
> it's a young rattlesnake  
> The area code for where Spooky Month takes place is 928, which is basically Flagstaff/Tucson, Arizona  
> so yes, where you could find diamondback rattlesnakes  
> thanks for reading. also yes i have made if officially 100% undebatable canon that Skid and Pump almost killed themselves with a snake


End file.
